Kembali
by Zuihara Ame
Summary: Itulah aku. Tak ada yang sinar yang menerangiku untuk saat ini. Sinar itu pergi, kemudian hilang tertelan kabut diriku sendiri. Setelah kembali pun tak akan sama. / FOR HINATA'S BIRTHDAY!


**Kembali**

/ Itulah aku. Tak ada yang sinar yang menerangiku untuk saat ini. Sinar itu pergi, kemudian hilang tertelan kabut diriku sendiri. Setelah kembali pun tak akan sama./

.

For Hinata's Birthday

.

AU/Hard OOC/Oneshoot/Typo(s)-maybe-/etc-etc

.

Naruto―Masashi Kishimoto

.

Kembali―Zuihara Ame

.

NaruHina

.

Hurt/Comfort/Romance

.

Don't like?―Don't read

Huih! Ini hari libur atau hari apa? Kenapa selalu saja ada pekerjaan. Andai saja kepala toko roti bukan orang menyebalkan yang bernama Kakuzu itu, pasti hari libur tak akan ada pekerjaan. Andai saja.

Seperti hari ini, adalah hari yang dingin, juga ini adalah hari libur, ditambah lagi ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, seharusnya aku bisa menikmati hari yang menurutkut harus menyenangkan bersama keluarga atau teman-temanku. Tapi karena pekerjaanku yang tak bisa membuatku seperti itu. Kali ini aku harus mengantarkan pesanan roti ke kafe yang berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari toko roti dimana tempatku bekerja.

Tapi baiklah. Semangat, Hinata! Perlu waktu duapuluh menit untuk sampai disana dan sekarang aku sudah sampai. Tanpa ba-bi-bu dengan pelayan kafe, aku langsung masuk ke dapur kafe untuk mengantar roti karena mereka sudah tahu siapa aku dan apa yang akan ku lakukan.

Transaksi (dan juga sedikit ngobrol) dengan koki dan pelayan lainnya pun sudah. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke toko rotiku dan melakukan pekerjaan yang entah apa lagi nanti. Kakiku melangkah menuju dunia luar pintu kafe yang mengiming-imingku untuk tak bekerja hari ini. Tiba-tiba pundakku ditepuk oleh orang. Aku menoleh orang itu dan tak kusangka siapa yang ada dihadapanku ini.

Mataku mengedip-ngedip tak percaya. Apakah ini mimpi? Atau tiba-tiba aku masuk dalam dunia kafe? Ah, mana ada dunia kafe, aku ini ada-ada saja.

"Na-Naruto?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya. Masa kamu lupa?" Jawabnya.

"Eh, sedang apa disini?"

"Em.. bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil duduk saja. Ini kita ada di depan pintu masalahnya."

"I-iya." Jawabku kikuk. Aku pun tak jadi kembali ke toko roti, dan mungkin Kakuzu akan marah lagi padaku. Tapi tak apalah.

"Emm sebelumnya maaf, aku tak menepati janji. Kita nanti janjian jam empat sore kan?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Hening sepersekian detik.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibumu?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Mereka baik. Ayahmu? Dan apakah Ibumu sudah sembuh?"

"Iya. Ibuku sudah sembuh dua minggu yang lalu. Tuhan telah mengabulkan do'aku. Padahal waktu itu aku sudah tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah kecelakaan itu. Ayahku baik-baik saja".

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Akhir-akhir ini cuaca semakin buruk. Aku sampai menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangan melebihi batas standar." Sambung lawan bicaraku setelah ia tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku saja tidur memakai empat lapis jaket musim dingin."

"Tapi jangan terlalu banyak memakai jaket. Nanti kau seperti beruang kutub. Hahaha." Tawanya seperti dulu. Tapi tunggu, ada yang sedikit berbeda dari tawa ini.

"Oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Naik peringkat?"

"Ha?! Naik peringkat katamu? Jangankan naik peringkat, naik sepeda saja tidak. Aku masih menggunakan sepeda pemberian kepala toko roti itu. Kata orang itu, tak perlu lagi membeli sepeda pengantar roti karena itu masih bagus. Oh, ayolah! Apanya yang bagus? Ban saja sudah tipis belum boleh diganti! Dasar Kakuzu orang pelit!" Kataku panjang lebar.

Siapa yang tidak uring-uringan coba, kalau memang sepeda harus ganti tapi tak boleh diganti? Apalagi bannya? Ukiran ban luar sudah hampir tidak tampak. Itukan juga demi keselamatan pekerja. Kalau pekerja tidak selamat, lalu apa yang akan didapat si Kakuzu pelit itu?

"Sudahlah Hinata. Jalani saja apa adanya." Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Terserah kau saja lah. Oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Terlalu banyak klien yang datang. Padahal permasalahan mereka hanyalah masalah sepele. Lama-lama aku jenuh menjadi psikolog."

Aku kembali menatap bunga mawar yang ada dikamarku setelah tadi sempat melihat pesan masuk. Bunga mawar yang ada di depanku ini sudah mulai rontok dan tak berwarna merah segar, mulai mengering, baunya pun tak seperti dua hari lalu. Bunga mawar harus selalu ada dikamarku. Seminggu dua kali aku selalu mengganti mawar dikamar. Warna bunga juga harus merah, meskipun kadang aku bosan dengan mawar warna merah, tapi aku tak mau mengganti dengan mawar warna lain. Mawar warna merah seakan memberi―entahlah aku harus berkata apa tentang bunga mawar.

Karena satu jam aku berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto, si kepala toko roti lansung menghadangku dengan raut muka yang tak besahabat. Saat itu aku berpikir aku akan dipecat karena setelah Kakuzu menghadangku di depan toko, orang itu langsung menariku menuju dapur. Disana ada Sakura dan Ino sedang menundukkan kepala mereka dengan wajah yang was-was. Aku berani taruhan kalau aku dan dua orang yang ada dihadapanku akan dipecat. Lalu aku berdiri disamping kanan Sakura.

Kepala toko roti mengeluarkan amplop coklat yang mungkin isinya surat pecat. Tapi dugaanku salah tentang surat pecat itu. Setelah kami buka, ternyata isinya uang.

"Hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian. Tiga minggu kedepan kalian akan libur, dan itu adalah gaji kalian selama dua minggu kemarin."

Yesss! Senangnya aku. Tak terkecuali dua temanku yang ada disampingku.

Obrolanku satu jam dengan Naruto menyenangkan dan menyakitkan. Aku terasa sesak tak karuan. Jika aku membandingkan apa yang terjadi dulu dan sekarang sangatlah berubah drastis. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Ia seperti memberi jarak padaku untuk berbicara dan itu tak seperti dulu lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya menjauh dariku. Aku tahu aku memang bersalah. Aku selalu berpikir untuk kembali dan meminta maaf, tetapi kesempatan itu selalu tak ada.

Satu jam tadi aku ingin sekali meminta maaf, tapi lidahku terasa kelu.

Malam ini, di hari ulang tahunku, biarkan mawar layu itu bersinar. Bersinar gelap dalam gelapnya kamar. Sinar bulan musim dingin sudah kututup dengan jendela dan tirai. Tapi jika gelap bersinar dalam gelap, maka tak ada sinar bukan?

Itulah aku. Tak ada yang sinar yang menerangiku untuk saat ini. Sinar itu pergi, kemudian hilang tertelan kabut diriku sendiri. Setelah kembali pun tak akan sama.

Bisakah aku tidur malam ini? Kemungkinan besar tidak. Aku terlalu larut melihat siluet masaku dulu dengan Naruto. Seandainya saja aku tak berkata selamat tinggal padanya, mungkin tak akan seperti ini.

Ah, aku seperti kecoa yang diberi makan enak oleh orang tapi aku menolaknya. Bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat kejam? Tapi yang kejam bukanlah orang yang memberi makan, melainkan aku sendiri. Bisa saja aku dikatakan egois, tak bersyukur, dan bodoh.

Hah… kembali lagi, kembali lagi dan lagi. Aku ingin kembali lagi pada masa itu. Maaf yang bisa kukatakan. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menghubungi Naruto saat ulang tahunnya, tapi karena aku memang tidak bisa.

Tepat diulang tahunku setahun yang lalu, sudah nampak jelas bunga mawar yang Naruto berikan ada di depan mataku. Mawar merah menyala bak diambil langsung dari khayangan. Naruto kira aku akan menerima bunga itu. Mata Naruto seperti mata anak anjing yang menampakkan kilauan memelasnya. Senyumannya―atau lebih tepat cengirannya lembut dan tulus. Tapi balasan dari itu hanyalah jatuhnya bunga mawar yang berakhir mawar itu layu.

Maaf aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu dengan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya yang telah muncul di musim gugur.

Sekarang, kutelan ludahku sendiri. Kata-kata selamat tinggal yang bodoh telah mengurungku. Meskipun kebebasanku ada, tapi seakan aku dirantai oleh kerinduan yang menyakitkan. Seperti ingin segera makan makanan enak dan menggerogotinya secara rakus.

Ingin sekali melayang kembali dihari itu, dihari ulang tahun setahun lalu mengucapkan kata "iya", dan meluluh lantakkan kata selamat tinggal: "Selamat tinggal kepada bunga mawar dan selamat tinggal kata mencintai."

Aku berharap aku sadar nikmat sebelum kata itu meluncur dari mulutku.

Bisakah aku kembali ke bulan Desember itu?

Menggapai jalan cerita yang tak seharusnya seperti ini?

Bisa kah?

Ingin sekali aku menoleh untuk meluruskan jalan cerita itu. Bulan Desember yang menyakitkan dan dingin. Bulan Desember yang tak seperti bulan Desember sebelumnya.

Aku sangat rindu kulit sawo matang mu, senyum mu yang dulu, dan bagaimana kau memelukku di bulan September saat pertama kali kau melihat aku menangis sebelum kejadian Desember yang sakit

Keinginan untuk kembali ke masa itu mungkin hanyalah kata yang menguntai harapan. Atau sekadar mimpi yang tak tahu bisa terjadi atau tidak.

Kata-kata terbesar yang ku pikir, yaitu "kembali lagi" tak akan bisa kucapai . Dan saat kau menjauh dari ku setelah itu, aku mengerti.

Meskipun aku tak bisa kembali lagi, tetapi aku akan selalu mengenang bulan Desember yang bersamaan dengan ulang tahun menyedihkan dan siluet itu akan selalu muncul pada ulang tahun berikutnya.

 **END**

 **A/N:** Wahahaha. Entahlah mau ngomong apa masalah fic ini. Yang pasti ini fic bikin otak pembaca muter-muter. Okelah, fic ini itu saya terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift yang judulnya Back to December. Di lagu itu kan ceritanya pengen balik lagi ke bulan Desember yang lalu. Nah, berhubung saya suka Hinata, dan Hinata ulang tahunnya Desember, jadi keluarlah fic aneh ini/apa hubungannya coba/ Sebernernya ini fic mau saya upload pas tanggal 27, eh, tanggal 27 malah nggak bisa upload dan baru sekarang bisanya. Mueheheheheh~~~

Maaf kalau ini fic aneh, soalnya saya pemula. Hehehe. :v

Buat Hinata selamat ulang tahun, ya.. ^^ Semoga aja makin romantis sama Naruto. Hahaha. :v

Sudahlah, sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.. ^^/kalau ada/ **#plak**

Mind to review?


End file.
